It is known that retail and wholesale stores, such as drug stores, grocery stores, discount stores, toy stores, and the like require and use a large amount of shelving both to store product and to display the product to consumers. In displaying product to consumers to promote and improve store sales, these stores situate or position the product toward the front of the shelf so that the product is visible and easily accessible to consumers. This desirable positioning has certain drawbacks. For instance, with this desirable “front-facing” of product, the stores are finding that relatively small products or packages of high value can be the target of thieves. Certain items can represent a high value to potential thieves who can either resell the items or use them for other illegitimate purposes, as in the case of certain pharmaceutical products. This theft is increasing and is now a significant cost to the retailer because thieves prefer to steal many products at once or in as short amount of time as possible. To do this, for example, thieves will “sweep” the shelf with their arm collecting the items into a purse, bag or coat very quickly and exit the store without drawing attention.
Theft can be the result of both customers and employees actions and has been difficult to eliminate. Attempts to deter and prevent theft have proven to be only partially effective. For instance, in-store cameras often do not observe the theft clearly enough to catch or prosecute the thief. In addition, in-store security personnel are rarely in the correct position to actually observe a thief in action. As a result, theft continues to be a significant problem and cost in the management of product inventory.
The present invention is directed at overcoming these and other known drawbacks and problems with existing shelving systems.